ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeking An Arms Dealer
Landed near the dance club in Paris, the gang started looking when they spotted some new faces walking towards them. Along with them is a familiar ally. Ratchet: Wait a minute... Sonic: Ratchet, Kiva! Long time no see. Kiva: Hi, Sonic. Fancy meeting you here. Sonic: Yeah, I can say the same. Why came to Paris? You're on vacation? Kiva: Actually, we are on a mission to save the world. ???: Wow.. You guys have been busy. Reia: I guess so. But who are you? ???: Oops, sorry. I'm Kitty Pryde. Reia: Shadowcat; a mutant who can pass through solid matter at will. Shadowcat: How did you know that? Reia: Rouge told me about the X-Men years ago, during the Dust affair. ???: And I guess you knew me too? Reia: Of course, Kurt. Nightcrawler; a mutant who can transport anywhere and crawling on the walls. Nightcrawler: Wow.. You're good. Kiva: That's my master for ya. Reia: It's good to see you as well, Rouge. Rouge: Thank you. Ever since Riverton, people like the X-Men grew a lot more respect for you guys. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: I thought superheroes are illegal before. Shadowcat: About that, when you first got here, people slowly have faith in you because of what you did. Rouge: Saving a few cities, destroying a meteor, taking the Chaos Emeralds..until finally the heroes became legal, with your face the public can admire. Shadowcat: Your record is impressive too. Stopping Magneto for us, saving Earth from the star lining, defeating a dark sorceress and battling a huge monster that attacked Riverton. Then, you guys vanished for six months. Kiva: Well, let's just say that a demon came back and Xehanort tried to take strong warriors for his own Organization XIII. Luckily, we put a stop to both of those plans. Ratchet: What if...they are afraid of us? Shadowcat: Why bring that up? Reia: Trust is hard to earn than respect, Kitty. Earth trust us with their lives since the attack. This is Kiva's chance to prove herself to the world and they can trust her. Kiva: Wow... That's a lot to give in, but yeah, I agree. Rouge: Then you have faith above all else. Reia: More than anything. The others can feel the same. Kiva: So, what exactly are we doing here? Reia: We're looking for an arms dealer named the White Widow. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: I thought we are preventing a disaster, not creating one. Reia: The mission still stands, captain. We need to make sure we need to find her before someone-- Wait.. (Someone evil is already here...) Kiva: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: Follow me. - The gang followed Reia to an area where the White Widow performs on stage, but spotted Dr. Eggman within the audience. Reia: I knew it.. Kiva: Dr. Eggman is here too? Sonic: Why is Baldly McNosehair here?? Reia: The same reason we are. He's after the White Widow. Kiva: Well, we have to do something. Reia: Normally, she has security with her, just in case. But with Eggman here.. Kiva: This could be a problem... Reia: Agreed. We need to kick him out. Ratchet: How? Sasha: Either we trick him or we force him out. - Suddenly, Eggman has made his move until the CIA agents attacked Ethan. Kiva: Crud! Reia: Get Eggman, go! I'll help Ethan. Kiva: Right! - Kiva and Sonic worked together and get the jump on Eggman, forced him out of the White Widow's way. Dr. Eggman: Sonic! You sturborn little rat! Sonic: What are you doing here? Dr. Eggman: I see no reason to tell you. In any case, I'm busy! Kiva: Honestly, Eggman. We know you're after the White Widow. Dr. Eggman: What? Kiva: Quit playing dumb on us and tell us the truth. - Suddenly, two new types of Heartless, called Air Pirates and Hookbats, showed up and hooks Sonic up high. Dr. Eggman: Guess that's my ticket out. Farewell! - Dr. Eggman quickly escaped and Kiva chased after him, but the Heartless blocked her path. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Move out of my way! - Suddenly, Tapion takes out his sword and stand beside Kiva. Tapion: I'm with you! Kiva: Alright! - Tapion and Kiva worked together and destroyed the Heartless with ease, saving Sonic in the process. Sonic: Man, those things came out of nowhere. Kiva: Yeah, those Heartless just won't quit. Tapion: The important detail is the White Widow is safe and our deal to her can be offered. Sonic: What deal? Kiva: Well, I think we are going to find that out. We should catch up. - Kiva and the others caught up with Reia and the gang as the White Widow walks them to her hideout. Category:Scenes